Portable devices that store and use digital data, such as cell phones, tablet PCs, laptops, PCs, and the like, have become ubiquitous. Moreover, the use of such devices is expected to increase over time. As a result, it has become commonplace for people to create, access, and store digital data in a variety of different locations. Often, there may be one or more copies of data. Over time, different copies of the same data may be stored in many locations. The different copies of data may be duplicated on the same device or be stored in a number of devices or on-line services. Thus, it may be difficult to locate the specific data that is of interest.
Many different devices can be used to produce, consume, and store digital data. Given the importance of digital data in today's society, it is desirable to allow for access to digital data without regard to its physical location.